Chocolate Milk
by sad-tears-of-death
Summary: Kai's got a little sister who causes a lot of trouble for herself and for others. But why is she this way? Was it her past? Find out. CHAPTER 6 UP!
1. An accident

Chocolate Milk

SASKIA'S P.O.V

It was a hot summer day, the sky was a pale blue, there was a soft breeze that ruffled my blue hair and white fluffy clouds filled the air above me.

It was to nice of a day for my taste.

As usual I sat, back against the large oak trees trunk in Tyson's backyard.

I spent all of my time there, either clearing my thoughts or reading a book that Ray had picked up for me at the library.

My brother was way to busy practicing with his teamates to talk to me.

"Ha." I yelled out loud, as Tyson slammed into the clean clear door.

He opened it slowly holding his knoes and moving his jaw in a circular motion.

He looked at me and narrowed his eyes.

Tyson hated Kai, and since I was his little sister he hated me too.

He walked towards the beybattle that Max and Kai were having.

He then tripped on a rock and slamed into the freshly mowed grass with a loud "humf!"

I rolled on the ground laughing when a shadow surpassed over me.

It was Max.

"You should'nt laugh, its not nice!" He said, his voice raising with each word

I looked from Tyson to Max trying despretly to hold in my laugh but my giggles grew louder.

Then I burst out laughing.

"Tyson you, you are just so stupid!" I screamed still laughing

Kai walked past me with a small smirk on his face.

"Stop laughing!" Max yelled

Kai spun around.

"Oh come on Maxie shes my sister, what do you expect?" Kai said a laugh forming in his voice.

Max stormed off, mumbling something about stupid blue haired giggle monsters.

I put my hand on my stomach and took deep breaths hopeing to settle down my laughs.

"Where's my chocolate milk!" yelled Tala

I stoped laughing imediatly and pushed the chocolate milk beside me behing my back.

Kai came up to me

"You know he's gonna kill you, right?" He said, raising a brow

"Correction, he's gonna kill Tyson." I said smiling.

"You are just like me, you know that?" He asked

"Yeah, I noticed."

He walked away laughing and looking at Tyson, who by now was in Kai's pool relaxing and picking his knoes.

"Oh, he's gonna get it." I thought evily

Tala looked at me threw the screen door, eyes narrowed.

I knew I look suspicous so I gave him the "Hey sexy" look.

He seemed to melt.

I reached behind my back to milk sure the milk was far from his keen sight, But I hit it to hard and the glass spilled its containments. Jumping imediatly I checked my belly shirt and my baggy pants. I sighed in relief, they werent ruined. But I was.

"You!" Tala yelled stomping towards me.

I smiled a innocent smile, and took off.

Tala was right behind me.

Look for Kai, Look for Kai, Look for Kai! My mind screamed.

I stopped and looked around. It was stupid to just stop, I know. Then I turned around only to be tackled by Tala.

Hitting the ground, my head collided with a rock. It made a gash in my head and I was feeling dizzy.

Tala was dead now. Kai is really protective of me, and once he see's what Tala did, he's gonna kill him.

Tala helped me up relizing he had hurt me, bad.

My head was throbing and then the world around me went black.

Please read and review, k?

Oh, yeah please feel free to email me at any time, and please correct my spelling I'm horrible.


	2. Sorry

Sorry

This is not part of the story, but it will be here soon.

I would like to apologize for using the name Saskia

This is my first time and thinks to a review I relized that someone else used that name.

A friend of mine on neopets suggested the name so I used it.

Once again I apologize and the name has now been changed in chapter 2

Thank you


	3. Tala's confessions

The hospital

Tala's P.O.V

White walls, white sheets, white t.v.'s! To much white.

See this is why I hate hospitals, one no color!

Two they stick those needle things up your arm.

And three, there are to many nurses that just smile!

But I was here because I Tala had stupidly tackled Salina cause she took my chocolate milk.

Salina, she was beautiful. She was perfect. She had a perfect body, not to fat not to slim.

She wore a white shirt that showed her shoulders, and her hair was long and blue.

Her eyes were a redish brownish color and her pants were just like Kai's, blue and baggy.

She wore white shoes, and sometimes no shoes at all. Kai had forbid her to get any piercings, though she does have a tatto on her back that had a very detailed picture of her bitbeast, umbrian. It was a Black Falcon type thing. Only I know about it.

Ok, I admit it. I have, no I've had a big crush on her.

Come on who can resist that!

But thinks to me she was in the hospital with 32 stitches in her head.

She wasent conscious at the moment, but she was breathing.

Kai had practicly killed me.

Thats why I have a broken nose right now.

Kai and I were by her bed side.

Ray was in a arm chair by the door reading a book.

Tyson was in the cafe, and Max was buying as much sweets as he could from the vending machine.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yes I know its not that long, but I'm trying.

Please R&R


	4. Salina's Way

Salina's way

Salina woke with a start, staring blankly at the white walls around her.

"Wha.. what happened?" She asked starring quiestionly at her older brother.

Kai looked up at her from the sheet he was filling out.

"Tala." he said, looking back down at the sheet.

"Oh, I remember he tackled me, then a rock, then blackness." She said touching the bandage on her head.

Kai grabbed her hand and set it down on the white sheets.

"Don't touch it, you might lossin it."

"Kai what is that?" Salina asked, pointing at the clipboard and sheet.

"This is the form I have to fill out for you, how old are you?"

"Your kidding right? Lets see I'm 5 years younger than you and your 23 so I'm 18 stupid!"

"Right, sorry about that its just I was so worried about your health that my minds going blank." Kai said with a sorta chuckle.

"Kai tell me about, the abby. You know when we were kids."

"There is nothing to talk about." he said, emotionless.

"Yes there is, I remember part of it just not all of it. Tell me about the first time we came there."

"Hm."

"Kai, as your little sister I diserve to know, I need to know."

"You don't need to know, you want to know. Also as your big brother I have the right not to tell you."

"You are know fair!"

"Hn."

"YOUR AWAKE SALINA, YOUR AWAKE!" Max yelled.

He ran threw the door with a twix candy bar in his mouth and chocolate all over his face.

"Max did Ray let you get in to the vending machine, again." She said surprise on her face.

"No I did'nt I'm right here." Ray said yawing slightley, his fangs shining.

Tala walked in and looked at his feet.

"Um, Salina I'm really sorry. I did'nt mean to tackle you that hard, plus Kai beat me up afterwards so I would apprieciate it if you would forgive me?"

"No, Im mad at you." Salina said turning her head the other way.

Kai had a smile on his lips.

Tala looked stunned.

"Bu...but." He said

"Come here Tala." She said

Tala walked over head bent down, Salina was the only person he would show guilt to.

She leaned over to whisper in his ear but instead she yelled "Gotcha!" extremely loud.

"Owwww, you try'in to make me deaf or something?"

"Were you trying to kill me or something?" She mocked

Tala blushed a red the same color as his hair.

"So, Tala tell me about the abby, the time when we just arrived there."

Kai looked up at his sister who was smiling from ear to ear. She had won. Sometimes he hated her. She always found out how to get her way.

"She's too much like me." He mumbled.

"I dont remember much but I'll tell you all I can remember." Tala said thinking hard.


	5. bad memories

Flashbacks

Tala sat on the hospital bed, talking to a very interested Salina.

_flashback_

Tala leaned against the wall holding his clothes and looked at the two beside him.

A boy with blue and gray hair had his eyes closed, and was holding a little girl in his arm

rather tenderly.

He held her tightly, like if he dropped her she would be gone forever.

She looked small for her size and she twisting her long locks of aqua blue hair around her finger.

She stopped playing and layed her head on the boys shoulder.

He opened his eyes at her touch and strocked her head gently.

Yawning the girl turned to look at Tala eyes searching his.

She raised her hand and gave him a small wave.

"Why do you keep watching my sister?"

Tala looked from the girl to the boy.

"I... Sorry I did'nt mean to invade your privacy or something."

"She likes you."

"What."

"My sister, she took to you quite fast."

"Whats her name?"

The girl brought her head off of the boys shoulder and wiggled out of his arms.

She ran to Tala and stood in front of him hand held out.

"I'm Salina, and thats my grouchy brother Kai." She said in the sweetist voice.

Tala laughed and bent down to her height.

"I'm Tala, nice to meet you both." he said, shaking her hand.

She rapped her arms around his neck and hugged him.

The doors slammed open.

Kai ran to his sister and picked her up gently, but quickly.

He held her close.

Tala looked towards the door and saw a tall man with a white beard standing in the doorway.

Salina whimpered.

"Ssshhh Salina it will be all right, I wont let him hurt you again." Kai cooed to her.

The grip on her brothers shirt tightened.

"Give her too me." The man said.

"No, Grandfather."

"You are in no position to order me around, Kai."

The man took a step closer and Salina's eyes filled with tears.

Kai's eyes narrowed.

Tala starred questionly at both men.

"GIVE HER TOO ME, NOW!"

"No, you've hurt her enough!"

The man ran up to Kai and snatched the girl from Kai's arms.

Salina cried for help.

Tala started to move off the wall.

"Dont you move!" The man ordered.

The man spun around quickly and ran towards the door, Kai closely behind.

Kai was about to reach the man when large doors were shut in his face.

He banged on the doors, cursing and threatening.

Salina started to scream and over time the screams grew louder.

Kai slowly fell to the floor crying.

Tala ran to his side and helped him up, crying as well.

_End Flashback_

Salina's head was turned to one side and she was crying.

Tala knew now why Kai did'nt want to tell her about they're past.

It hurt him to talk about it.

"I should have never told you that."

"It wasent your fault, I asked you to tell me about it." She was biting her lip trying to keep herself from crying.

"Wow." came Ray's voice.

Kai held his arms open.

Salina moved into his arms and cried into his shirt.

"This is why I did'nt want you to know." Kai said softly

"Is that why your so mean to me?" Tyson asked

Salina stopped crying but did'nt say anything.

"Oh, I know what he did he..."

"Tyson shut-up right now!" Kai yelled

"And what will you do about it?"

"This." Kai replyed

He moved away from the bed towards Tyson swiftly.

Grabbing Tyson by the shirt collar he held him up in the air against the wall.

Kai was about to punch Tyson in the face when a soft tan hand touched his.

He looked out of the corner of his eye to see the neko-jin starring at him.

"Don't Kai." He said

Kai lowered Tyson back to the ground.

Ray took his hand off of Kai's and smiled, showing his fangs.

Salina smiled at the two and frowned at Tyson who was as far as he could against the wall shaking.

"Somethings going on between those two, but what?"

The door opened.

All gasped at the person in the doorway.

Salina's color flushed out of her face and she screamed for her brother.

Please R&R

This made me cry when I wrote it. And a secret love is forming.

Reader- Who is the person in the doorway?

Romantic- Looks like you'll have to find out in the next chapter. Laughs evily


	6. Happy bday Meagan

Happy B-day!

Hey I just want to let you guys know that the chapters are going to be much larger now. Also I actuly came from Chile, ya know in South America. I'm not good with english, but I think I'm doing preety well. Oh thinks for showing me my grammer mistakes. Oh I'm starting a little something and I hope you guys will help me out on this, ok? Febuary, 18 is my friend Meagans birthday. Anyways we are throwing her a surprise party. I told her to look on at my reviews for Chocolate Milk. I'm asking you guys to put Happy Birthday Meagan on there, or anything you can think of. Please, will you do that for me?

Happy Valentines Day everybody.


End file.
